Rainy Circle
by Ryn-s
Summary: Walaupun aku pergi nanti, aku janji saat kamu sedih aku akan menjadi hujan dan takkan berhenti sebelum sedih mu berakhir, menemani mu seperti lingkaran yang tak berujung.


.. Rainy Circle ..

By: ME.. ^^

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU. Maybe, OOC, typo (s).**

**Chara death, **_**Italic**_** is Rukia P.O.V, **_**etc.**_

__**Don't Like Don't Read.. ~**

**And, Happy RnR ^^**

..-_-..

Satu sore di bawah langit mendung Karakura. Jam mata pelajaran terakhir yang seharusnya diisi oleh Bahasa Prancis, kosong hari ini. _Madame _Retsu sakit dan izin tidak masuk, tentunya hal ini menjadi surga bagi murid-murid 11 A 1. Music _hip hop_ yang bergema dari speaker computer kelas menghiasi detik akhir sekolah hari ini.

_Aku duduk diam di pojok kelas sambil menerawang keluar jendela, sebelumnya aku sudah berterima kasih atas tawaran Rangiku untuk bernyanyi bersama, malas. Dari sini aku bisa melihat laut lepas yang tak jauh dari sekolah, kelas ku memang berada di lantai 3 gedung selatan, strategis untuk melihat laut yang hanya 500 meter dari sini._

_ Dan, hello.. namaku Rukia._

..-_-..

**:: 1 tahun yang lalu ..**

Pantai sepi hari ini, langit yang biasanya menguning di ufuk barat kini tergantikan oleh pekatnya awan hitam. Seseorang bejalan gontai menuju tengah laut terlihat putus asa, laut sedang pasang sekarang dan tak mustahil untuk orang itu terbawa arus ombak.

"HEYYY… CARI MATI YA?" Hitsugaya berteriak dari pinggir pantai namun itu sangat sia-sia. Melihat sekeliling yang memang tidak ada orang jadi tidak mungkin untuk meminta bantuan orang lain lagi buat menyadarkan dia dari kebodohannya.

Hitsugaya berlari secepat mungkin, menangkap dan menjauhkan orang itu dari tengah laut.

**GREEP..! **berhasil..

"LEPASKAN AKU..!" namun dia terus berteriak dan memberontak sebelum sampai pesisir. Mereka berdua jatuh kedalam air dan walhasil baju mereka basah semua.

"Heh, gadis aneh dengar ya. Kamu bisa mati tenggelam nanti!"

"KAMU SIAPA? PEDULI AKU MATI HAH?" Hitsugaya sadar gadis ini mungkin sedang depresi terbukti dia kacau saat ini.

"Tidak perlu kenal untuk menolong orang lain. Siapa kamu dan siapa aku memang itu penting?" Gadis itu pucat mungkin kedinginan karena belum keluar dari air, Hitsugaya belum bisa membawanya keluar karena dia masih terus memberontak.

"Ta.. tapi dokter kenal Nee-san. KENAPA DOKTER TIDAK TOLONG NEE-SAN? Atau dokter harus tidak kenal Nee-san dulu lalu tolong Nee-san? KENAPA?"

"Kakak kamu kenapa?"

"Nee-san meninggal." Hitsugaya tertegun, ini sesuatu yang tidak Hitsugaya bayangkan sebelumnya.

"AKU MAU IKUT NEE-SAN..! aku sendirian, aku takut.. Otousan dan Okaasan juga sudah pergi, aku sendirian." gadis itu menggenggam erat jaket putih Hitsugaya yang basah, dia menangis menunduk.

Hitsugaya mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis tak dikenal di hadapannya ini, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat sekarang.

"Kamu boleh sedih tapi bukan begini caranya. Kamu menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan mengakibatkan hati kamu jauh lebih sakit." Hitsugaya menghela nafas lelah "Mungkin menghilang akan lebih baik dari pada kehilangan. Tapi, kalau kita tidak bisa menghadapi hal itu bagaimana kita akan menghadapi masa depan nanti?"

Tik..tik..tik.. Hujan sore hari telah datang.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, Hitsugaya menunggu respon dari gadis itu namun dia masih menangis kecil "Kita harus keluar dari air. Kamu memang tidak akan jadi mati tenggelam bunuh diri tapi kamu bisa mati kedinginan kalau terus disini."

Perlahan mereka keluar dari air, sayangnya tidak ada terpat berteduh disini. Mungkin karena baju mereka yang sudah terlanjur basah jadi mereka memilih untuk duduk diam di pesisir. "Aku bodoh." Gumam gadis itu.

"Kamu menyadarinya? Ku kira tidak." Ucap Hitsugaya sambil memandang ke arah batas horizon.

"Maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Kebodohan ku."

"Termaafkan." Hitsugaya tersenyum dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Dan, terima kasih untuk semua yang tadi." Hitsugaya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman "Rukia, namaku Kuchiki Rukia." Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya membalasnya.

"Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Terima kasih, Toushiro-kun." keduanya sama-sama tersenyum lalu menatap hamparan laut dihadapan mereka sambil menikmati rintikan hujan yang menerpa.

..-_-..

Masih di bawah langit yang sama, Karakura. Gelisah, tak henti Rukia melirik jam tangan _Swiss Army _Silvermiliknya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya belum terlambat. Terlambat dari jemputan pribadinya, Hitsugaya.

Sejak kejadian di pantai sebulan lalu, kedekatan Rukia dan Hitsugaya menjadi. Dan factor pendukung utama ternyata mereka satu sekolah namun Hitsugaya satu tingkat lebih tinggi. Kini, Hitsugaya biasa menjemput Rukia untuk pergi sekolah bersama.

"Kuchiki-san?" tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti di hadapan Rukia.

"Iya, maaf bapak ini siapa ya?"

"Saya supir keluarga Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya-san minta maaf tidak bisa menjemput hari ini jadi saya disuruh menggantikan." Tutur beliau.

"Memang ada apa dengan Toushiro, pak?"

"Saya kurang tahu, Kuchiki-san. Yang saya tahu, Hitsugaya-san juga izin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Rukia hanya mengangguk tak lama supir keluarga Hitsugaya pun mempersilahkan Rukia untuk naik, sekarang sudah hampir jam tujuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panas di pagi dan siang hari cukup membuat fakta kalau nanti sore akan turun hujan. Dan kini terbukti hujan deras sedang mengguyur Karakura sore ini. Rukia terjebak dalam hujan, sekolah sudah sepi mungkin hanya tinggal dirinya dan penjaga sekolah yang masih bertahan.

Rukia turun menuju lantai satu kemudian berjalan kearah lapangan basket. Tak peduli akan blazer yang sudah basah menembus kemeja putihnya. Dia tetap menikmati guyuran hujan yang menerpa lembut tubuh mungilnya. Rukia sangat mencintai hujan, pernah dirinya berangan menjadi pengendali air. Baginya hujan adalah ungkapan hatinya.

Merasa bebas tidak ada penganggu yang mengusiknya bermain hujan, Rukia merasa bahagia. Meskipun sesekali mata penjaga dari balik pos terlihat mengawasinya.

"Aku tidak ingin ini semua berakhir." Gumamnya.

..-_-..

_**From : **__**H. Toushiro**_

_**Gomenne**__**..**_

Satu pesan singkat terpangpang jelas pada layar hand phone Rukia. Nama itu, nama dari seseorang yang beberapa hari ini tiba-tiba lenyap dari kehidupan Rukia, Hitsugaya. Sejak satu minggu lalu dengan datangnya supir dari keluarga Hitsugaya sampai tadi pagi Hitsugaya masih belum kembali menjemput Rukia dengan Mclaren miliknya. Benar-benar hilang, Hitsugaya tidak bisa dihubungi Rukia sama sekali dan di sekolah pun Rukia memang meminta izin khusus.

Dan akhirnya malam ini, suara pertama Hitsugaya dibuka dengan "MAAF".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pantai, gerimis, air pasang.

Rukia sangat menyukai momen ini, alih-alih bertemu Hitsugaya kembali tetapi pasir basah yang lembut serta angin yang berhembus kencang memanjakan tubuh Rukia saat ini.

"Apa kita tidak pulang saja?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku jaket.

Rukia yang sedang asik main air langsung menoleh, menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan cemberut "TIDAK..! Aku tidak mau, nanti kalau kita pulang lalu kamu pulang juga jangan-jangan kamu hilang lagi. Lagi pula disini enak kok, sejuk." Ucap Rukia sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Sejuk apa? Disini dingin tahu! Kamu juga sedang flu 'kan? Disini sepi, kalau kamu pingsan tidak ada orang yang bantu aku gendong kamu." Ucap Hitsugaya masih diposisi yang sama, sebenaranya dia memaksa pulang karena bagian atas lututnya terasa sakit.

"Salah sendiri waktu itu kamu menghilang. Aku jadi tidak ada yang jemput, taksi kan tidak masuk daerah sekolah kita apalagi bus. Ada juga sepeda yang kalau dinaikin basah-basahan juga."

"Oke.. Pardonnez-moi, ma reine. **(*)**" Ucap Hitsugaya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Iya memang, di sekolah kita belajar Bahasa Prancis. Tapi, tak ingat kah kalau aku masih tingkat satu? Aku tidak mengerti tahu!"

"Sayangnya aku mengerti. Dan, kamu ajak aku kesini untuk apa? Sudah larut malam, memangnya kita ingin menginap disini?"

"Ngaco! Mau tidur dimana, pasir?" Rukia berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya yang berada di pasir yang tidak terlalu basah "Kamu mungkin sudah tahu aku ajak kesini untuk apa? Aku mau tanya kamu seminggu ini kemana saja? Holiday tidak ajak-ajak." Ucap Rukia sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Hitsugaya mengubah posisinya mejadi duduk dan Rukia pun mengikutinya "Pertama aku tidak sedang berlibur dan kedua aku tidak bisa bilang aku kemana sama kamu, gomen."

"Sok misterius banget sihh.. main rahasia-raharian segala."

"Tidak semua hal dapat diceritakan, Kuchiki. Aku tahu kamu juga pasti memiliki rahasia yang aku tidak berhak tahu apa." Ucap Hitsugaya berusaha membujuk Rukia, dia baru tahu kalau gadis di sampingnya ini sangat '_girly_'.

"Waktu itu jahat, Toushiro. Waktu tidak memperbolehkan kita untuk mengulang hal yang sama dua kali, yahh terkecuali itu _De Javu_. Saat kamu pergi aku takut aku tidak bisa mengulang waktu dengan kamu, aku takut sendirian." Ucap Rukia sambil memilin rambut sebahunya.

"Dasar cewek penakut! Nanti kalau aku benar-benar pergi bagaimana? Dulu 'kan aku sudah pernah bilang, kamu harus bisa lebih menerima kenyataan, pada akhirnya nanti kamu juga harus bisa mandiri tidak selalu bersama dengan ku." Jelas Hitsugaya, yang dijelaskan malah memasang wajah jengkel.

"Toushiro, aku tahu kamu lebih 'tua' dari aku. Tapi tidak usah sok tua juga dong? Pokoknya menurut aku, waktu itu memang tidak bisa di ulang tetapi harus diganti. Dan, aku ingin kamu ganti waktu yang seminggu itu dengan aku, sekarang! Mumpung besok libur, lagi pula masih jam 8. Oke?" gerimis memang sudah berhenti sejak lima belas menit yang lalu namun awan mendung masih berkeliaran menutupi bintang di langit Karakura.

"Kuchiki, bukannya aku tidak ingin jalan bersamamu. Ta..tapi kaki aku tidak bisa di gerakan, akh!" Rukia yang sedari tadi memilin rambut tersentak saat mendengar Hitsugaya yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Toshiro? Kamu kenapa?"

..-_-..

.

.

.

Terkadang kita harus menyadari kalau semua hal tidak berbentuk sama seperti sebuah lingkaran yang tiada akhir, semua pasti berakhir dengan waktu. Lagi-lagi waktu berperan antagonis dalam hidup ini, padahal dalam kenyataan lain tidak juga selalu begitu.

Dalam hidup Rukia waktu memang selalu jahat menurutnya, dengan kepergian kakaknya satu bulan lalu resmi sudah Rukia menjadi gadis sebatang kara. Tetapi bagi Hitsugaya? Entahlah, dia belum menjelaskan apa-apa tentang itu. Namun, mungkin Hitsugaya lebih sedikit menghargai waktu dalam hidupnya.

_Osteosarkoma._

Kanker tulang ganas yang banyak menyerang remaja laki-laki, turut menyarang Hitsugaya juga. Sejalan dengan perkebanganya, kanker ini dapat membuat pergerakan yang terbatas pada penderitanya. 5 tahun lalu Hitsugaya adalah kapten sepak bola di SMP-nya namun pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMP Teratai menjadi pertandingan terakhir bagi Hitsugaya. Dan impian Hitsugaya untuk ikut seleksi Tim Nasional Jepang pupus.

.

.

.

.

Bau refisol menyebar di ruangan serba putih ini walaupun sedikit tertimpa dengan harum Bunga Lily yang diletakan pada vas berisi air segar. Sepasang remaja terlihat sedang berbicara serius di dekat jendela, salah satu dari mereka memakai sebuah kursi roda. Dan sudah dipastikan dialah yang sedang menghuni kamar ini.

"Pertandingan babak kedua, kecelakaan ini terjadi. Kaki ku cedera akibat tidak sengaja tertendang oleh pemain lawan. Kupikir cedera biasa, tapi ternyata patah tulang kali itu telah menumbuhkan sel-sel kanker dalam tulang kaki ku." Hitsugaya mencoba menjelaskan, Rukia sejak kemarin tidak mau bicara dengannya walapun dirinya menjenguk Hitsugaya setiap hari di rumah sakit.

"Ternyata pernyataan kamu waktu itu akan jadi kenyataan ya?" Tanya Rukia tanpa melepas pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Yang mana?"

"Kamu akan benar-benar pergi. Nanti kamu akan pergi lagi." Tes.. satu tetes air mata jatuh, cepat-cepat Rukia menghapusnya.

"Semua pasti nanti akan pergi, Kuchiki. Kita tidak punya hidup seperti lingkaran." Hitsugaya menghela nafas berat "Aku sudah sering bilang kalau kita harus menyadari kenyataan."

Rukia menatap mata Hitsugaya dalam "Sudah, Toushiro! Aku sudah menerima kalau aku sendiri. Tapi, setelah menyadari aku masih punya sahabat sepertimu. Kenyataan aku sendiri musnah. Beruntung prinsip ku tentang 'waktu itu jahat' belum musnah, karena lagi-lagi aku akan merasakan kejahatan waktu terhadap aku. Dia membuat kamu pergi meninggalkan aku. Akhirnya aku harus menerima kalau aku sudah benar-benar sendiri."

"Tidak selalu begitu, Kuchiki." Ucap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum "Menurut aku, waktu itu baik. Sangat baik. Aku bisa bertemu dengan kamu karena waktu, aku dikasih kesempatan untuk kenal kamu, gadis manja penakut. Waktu juga memberimu kesempatan untuk kamu kenal aku." Rukia hanya menunduk memikirkan apa kata Hitsugaya "Kamu seharusnya menurunkan rasa paranoid dan sedikit keegoisan yang kamu miliki. Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang dapat dilihat dari sisi yang lain, Kuchiki."

Rukia tidak bereaksi dan itu membuat Hitsugaya bingung harus berbicara apa lagi "Ku pikir dengan kamu mengakui kebodohan kamu waktu itu, kamu menjadi lebih pintar. Tapi.. sama saja."

Dan secara cuma-cuma Rukia mengirimkan deathgleare full power pada pemilik iris emerald itu, marah. Jelas marah, secara tidak langsung Hitsugaya bilang kalau Rukia itu bodoh.

"Peace nona! Salahmu diajak bicara malah diam saja."

"Aku bingung mau respon apa. Kamu benar-benar sok tua tahu!" ucap Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Entah memang berniat membalas atau memang tersinggung, Hitsugaya secara gratis juga mengirimkan deathgleare miliknya kepada Rukia. Namun, sesaat tatapan matanya berubah serius. "Kuchiki, aku ingin kamu menjadi lebih kuat seperti awan mendung yang selalu kamu anggap indah. Walaupun aku pergi nanti, aku janji saat kamu sedih aku akan menjadi hujan dan takkan berhenti sebelum sedih mu berakhir, menemani mu seperti lingkaran yang tak berujung."

"Kalau aku tidak bersedih kamu tidak menemaniku, begitu?"

"Tenanglah, kalau kamu cari aku. Aku akan selalu ada di hati kamu." Ucap Hisugaya lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Toushiro, kamu harus tahu kalau aku tidak suka dengan cowok yang sok romantis terlebih sok tua." Rukia kabur sebelum Hitsugaya menyusul dengan kursi roda miliknya yang cukup kencang berjalan. Ma'lum Hitsugaya sudah ahli mengendarainya.

..-_-..

**:: Hari ini ..**

_Hari ini tepat satu tahun hari kepergian Toushiro. Aku tidak menyangka satu tahun secepat ini, Toshiro benar-benar pergi tiga hari setelah aku kejar-kejaran dengannya. Kanker-nya kontraksi lagi dan itu adalah yang terparah. Aku tahu penderita Osteosarkoma hanya sanggup bertahan selama 5 tahun dan Toushiro sudah bertahan selama 5 tahun lebih 3 bulan, di luar prediksi dokter saat itu._

_"Rukia-chan! Kamu tidak pulang, eh? Kelas sudah kosong lho." Ucap Rangiku, sahabat ku sejak masuk kelas 2 SMA._

_ "Apa? Kapan belnya berbunyi? Kok aku tidak mendengarnya?" aku cepat-cepat membereskan alat tulis ku yang masih berserakan di meja, Rangiku setia menungguku di ambang pintu._

_ "Melamu terus sih, bagaimana bisa dengar bel berbunyi tiga kali juga!" Omel Rangiku "Rukia, bisa lebih cepat tidak? Gerimis." Ucap Rangiku yang semakin gelisah._

_ "Iya maaf. Ini aku sudah selesai. Yuk pulang.."_

_ Kami biasa pulang sambil jalan-jalan dahulu ke pantai, sekedar menikmati angin sore. Pantai banyak berubah, tidak ada lagi pantai yang sepi seperti dulu. Kali ini banyak tempat berteduh kalau hujan._

_ "Rukia-chan, mengapa kamu bisa menyukai hujan sampai berlebihan seperti ini?" Tanya Rangiku saat kami sudah memasuki daerah pantai._

_ "Aku sih lebih suka dengan awan mendungnya."_

_ "Apa yang bagus dari awan hitam kelam seperti itu?"_

_ "Mereka." Ucap ku sambil menunjuk kearah langit "Itu kuat sekali bagi aku. Di terpa angin sebesar apapun mereka akan semakin hitam, dan semakin kuat tidak terkikis. Kalau dibandingkan dengan awan putih biasa yang cepat sekali hilang di bawa angin. Hmm? Dan aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka, kuat."_

_ "Jadi kamu tidak menyukai hujan?"_

_ "Suka juga, tapi soal alasannya aku tidak bisa bilang sama kamu."_

_ "Ihh sok rahasiaan." Ucap Rangiku sambil sedikit mendorong tubuhku._

_ "Tidak semua hal bisa dicertakan. Aku tahu kamu juga memiliki rahasia yang aku tidak berhak tahu." Ucap ku, dan teringat kalimat Toushiro dulu._

_ "Terus ada apa dengan pantai yang setiap hari selalu kamu lihat dari kaca, sampai-sampai Mrs. Lisa melarang kamu duduk dekat jendela karena kamu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran beliau. Kenapa?" ucap Rangiku dengan tampang detective yang terpatri di wajahnya._

_ "Soal itu, pantai mengingatkan aku dengan seseorang yang memiliki sifat sok romantis dan sok tua." Ucap ku sambil menewang ke masa satu tahun lalu._

_ "Hyaaaa siapa itu? Pacar yaa? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Rukia punya pacar? Kenalin aku bisa kali? Yayayaya?" Rangiku jadi heboh sendiri, tidak peduli aku hampir jatuh ke air karena di guncang-guncang olehnya._

_ "Sepertinya pantai juga akan mengingatkan aku dengan orang sok tau sepertimu deh, Ran."_

_ "Ihh marah. Maaf deh. By the way kalau kita ingin basah-basahan sekalian aja berenang di pantai yuk. Ini hujannya semakin deras, kita kapan pulangnya?"_

_ "Aku mau menginap disini kok."_

_ "Ngaco ahh! Ayo pulaaaangggg, Rukiaaaaa!"_

**Waktu itu jahat.**

**Waktu tidak memperbolehkan kita**

**untuk mengulang hal yang sama dua kali... –K- :(**

**Tapi, waktu juga baik.**

**Masih memberikan kesempatan meski hanya**

**satu kali... –H- :)**

…**END…**

* * *

><p><strong>- (*) <strong>Maafkan saya, Ratu ku..

_I beg you __don't__ see __the title__! _Hehe.

Iya, saya sadar ini nggak nyambung sama judulnya.. :(

saya berharap kepada readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong *ngerayuceritanya* mau me-**REVIEW** oneshoot ini.

Jadi..

**R E V I E W .. P L E A S E**


End file.
